A Garden Of Oneshots
by SeeminglyAngelic
Summary: A collection of Blood Ficlets.
1. Infantile

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show or characters. Obviously.**

**AN: I'm still early on in the show (just finally caught my first glimpse of Diva - they really stretched out and abused their time before showing her.), so yeah, if you hate Diva, Saya, Solomon, or whoever appears in these oneshots, please don't spoil the show for me with the reaosn why. 0 : )**

* * *

**- - -**

_Infantile_

- - -

_**"T**ry it again."_ He instructed calmly, even though parts of his patience were already wearing thin. He wrapped his arms around his knees and glanced at the Rolex watch around his wrist. They'd been there about an hour.

She huffed childishly and let herself fall backwards into the grass stubbornly. Instead of listening, she just picked at the grass, staring up at the passing clouds with bright blue eyes. It never seemed to get old for her, the smells and sights of outside. One moment she'd be hunting someone down, and the next, chasing a butterfly that had just landed on a branch. But he was used to it. "Une...duex...trois...quatre.... I forget." She sat back up and pouted, like a kid whose mother had just told them that they couldn't buy candy. "I don't wanna do this anymore."

"You said you wanted to know how to count, Diva," he reminded her. The girl just shrugged, ripping up more grass. "Well what is you want now?"

She sat back up, turning away from the sky. "I wanna play seek-and-hide!" A perky giggle. She got up and started running towards the trees behind them, laughing all the way.

"_Hide-and-seek." _He corrected, shaking his head and laughing too. He got up from the grass, brushing off any stains that could've rubbed onto his suit. Instead of asking her to slow down, or telling her that he was too tired for it, he followed after the infantile girl. "Ready or not?"

* * *

**Next Up: Haji/HagixxSaya**


	2. Worry

**AN: Hey, has anyone ever noticed that Bloody Mary & Elizabeth the Great are like, the same as Diva and Saya? I mean, one's locked in a tower, one's living her life. Etc.**

**Either way, Unless someone wants it, I probably won't write SolomonxSaya - she CANNOT get BOTH Haji and Solomon. That's just unfair. ****(No, I'm still not there yet, but I know Diva had twins.) (Don't tell me why or with who please)**

**PS: I don't like this one, so please don't tear my head off.**

* * *

_ _ _

_Worry_

_ _ _

Saya pressed a hand against one of the 'cocoons' (if you will), just to feel the steady, even pulse of the two of them. It was slow, like they were enveloped in a deep sleep. She could already see their eyes, half open in their sleep, like when a tired baby peeked out. The same ruby red and ocean blue squinted at her, void of any emotion whatsoever.

Saya curled up, staring at them and biting her lip. This was going to be one of two things: the best thing that could've ever happened for Red Shield; or the worst.

"Saya."

Haji, her lone chevalier kneeled behind her and wrapped warm, strong arms around her protectively. "It will be okay."

Saya just sighed and leaned her head against his shoulder. "Do you really think so?" It was really a futile question, he would either stay silent, or ask if that was what she wished. When she got no response, Saya just continued to bite her lip, still in the embrace.

In the corner of her eye, she could've sworn that one of the twins - the one with the red eyes - smiled.


	3. Daughter

**AN: not really much to say except R&R (I do take requests if anyone in the world has any =b)**

* * *

_ _ _

_Daughter_

_ _ _

_"Cano tasay noni, cano nimono..."_

A heavy, terrible silence fell over the breakfast table, smothering everyone there. Riku dropped the toast he'd made for "Saya nii-chan" on his own foot, not even noticing the burn of melted butter. The forever sotic Haji said absolutely nothing, but just slid his pale aquamarine eyes in the direction of the kitchen's entrance, where the song was coming from. Saya's fists clenched automatically around her glass, which was close to the point of breaking.

_"Kimah strata taday dato, nimo strpey datoo..."_

The now aged Kai merely looked up from the newspaper he'd been reading, dated October 25th, 2035. He just frowned, shifting uncomfortably. Takara, the twin who looked more like Saya just about choked on her eggs, until Saya thumped her back.

_"Cano tasay noni cano nimono, Kamay sitodo lada nibonimoe." _Takara's sister entered the kitchen with flourish, smiling at everyone like some kind of perfect little angel. She kissed Riku on the cheek and took her usual seat at the table, beaming with pride. When she saw the looks on everyone elses faces, the grin on her face grew even wider. "Well, what do you think?"

"I think-" Kai started to say, but he was quieted by a glare from Saya. "Someone's got quite a voice."


End file.
